Stomach Flu
by fleursdemoncoeur
Summary: Feliciano wakes up sick in the middle of the night. Ludwig is there to comfort him and dry his tears.


Stomach Flu

A/N: Ludwig caring for Feliciano when he's sick is like one of the cutest things ever (at least to me). That being said, this is an extremely fluffy little drabble written for my GermanyxItaly sweet tooth :). Enjoy, fellow Gerita fans!

Feliciano woke up with a jolt. Rubbing his eyes, he was surprised to see that it was still dark outside; the bedside clock said the time was 2:15 in the morning. Looking over to his side, he realized that even Ludwig was still asleep, snoring contentedly away. Had Feliciano been more awake, he would have enjoyed watching him for a moment (his lover always got up hours before him, and such a sight was a rare one indeed).

Suddenly, a sharp pain flared in his abdomen, making him tense and whimper softly. Confused at the sudden disturbance, Feliciano rubbed his stomach, wondering where the feeling had come from. Out of nowhere, the sensation increased tenfold, eliciting a soft moan from him before he could stop it. A feeling of nausea accompanied the pain, and he vaguely wondered if he had eaten something bad. Figuring that he should probably go to the bathroom in case he ended up being sick, he climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Ludwig.

The house was dark. Feliciano had to feel his way to the bathroom, clinging to the walls the entire time. When he finally got to the toilet, he fell onto his knees. Clutching his stomach, he tried to think of anything suspicious he had eaten recently._ Just pasta... Could I have accidentally eaten one of England's scones during yesterday's meeting?_

A dreadful wave of nausea interrupted his thoughts, sending him pitching forward into the toilet with a retch. To his dismay, nothing came up; his stomach seemed to be acting up because of an illness, not because he had eaten any bad food. His insides churning painfully, Feliciano held onto the toilet bowl like a lifeline. Before he realized what was happening, he was leaning forward again, retching to no avail.

Gripping the bowl so tightly that his knuckles turned white, he dry-heaved a final time before starting to cry._ I hate this! Why can't I just throw up and get it over with?_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Ludwig was leaning over him, a very concerned expression on his face. "Feli? Are you alright? Did you get sick?" He sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his shivering frame.

Whimpering, Feliciano leaned into Ludwig's embrace. "N-No! I keep on trying to throw up, but nothing's coming out!" He clutched his boyfriend's shirt close to his face. "It hurts really badly, Ludwig!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay," Ludwig whispered, trying his best to sound reassuring. He hated seeing him so miserable. "Why don't you-"

With a body-shaking retch, Feliciano was violently sick into the toilet. The sounds of vomit hitting the sides of the bowl echoed around the bathroom as he heaved again, tears falling down his cheeks.

Sighing worriedly, Ludwig rubbed circles into Feliciano's back as the poor man continued to be sick. "It's okay, get it all out..." He placed a hand on his forehead, trying to hold back his hair for him. "You're alright. I'm here."

Feliciano heaved once more before leaning back into Ludwig's chest. His lover flushed the toilet before reaching over to get some toilet paper. Grabbing a few handfuls, he gently began to wipe Feliciano's face clean, being careful not to move his head around too much. "Do you think you're done, liebe?"

He moaned. "I don't know..." As if his body decided to answer for him, he lurched forward again, his retching even more forceful than before. Like previously, however, nothing came up. Panicking, he heaved again and again, trying desperately to rid his body of whatever it was that was torturing him so badly.

Ludwig held him close the entire time, stroking his back and keeping his hair out of the way for him. After about the fifth nonproductive heave, however, he leaned over and whispered, "Calm down, Feli. Your stomach needs to rest." Kissing his temple, he added gently, "I don't think that there's anything left to come up, liebe."

Feliciano hovered over the bowl, trying to decide if he really was done. After a moment, he closed his eyes and sat back down against Ludwig.

His lover wiped his face again. "Why don't you go back to bed for now?"

Whimpering, Feliciano nodded. "S-Si... Will you carry me?"

"Ja." Disposing of the dirty toilet paper, Ludwig gingerly picked him up bridal-style. Being careful to move slowly so as not to make him dizzy, Ludwig stooped down to get the bathroom wastebasket before heading back to the bedroom.

Turning on the bedside lamp, Ludwig gently deposited his boyfriend onto the bed. Holding up the wastebasket for him to see, he placed it on Feliciano's side table. "I'm going to leave this here just in case, okay?"

"Mkay..." Feliciano had wrapped himself around his pillow, already almost asleep. "Will you cuddle me?"

Heart clenching painfully at the exhaustion in his voice, Ludwig nodded. "Of course." Climbing into bed next to him, he turned off the light and gathered Feliciano into his arms. "Wake me if you feel sick again, alright?"

Hearing Feliciano's light snores in response, Ludwig sighed. "Ich liebe dich, mein schatzi. Feel better soon." Laying there without falling asleep, he found himself wishing and praying that Feliciano would be okay.

_Translations_

_Liebe - Love_

_Ich liebe dich, mein schatzi. - I love you, my darling._


End file.
